


You got a bit of fluff

by Making_excuses



Series: Meow means woof in cat [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Humor, Language Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is angry and Jenson is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got a bit of fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ciro0! 
> 
> **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.

“Will,” Jenson said, making Will look up from his position on the bed. “You got a bit of fluff.”

“No, I do not,” Will hissed. He looked more angry than he’d ever been.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, William, yes you do,” Jense replied exasperated.  

“How could that even happen?” Will asked, looking deflated.

“Doing laundry?” Jense suggested, feeling confused.

“Are you saying I fucked a lady while you were in the other room?” Will hissed.

“I’m saying you got some fluff from the drier when you got the clothes out, why would I think you’d fuck a woman behind my back,” Jenson asked, fearing the worst.

“You are the one who is saying I’m having a bit of fluff on the side!” Will raised his voice,  crossing his arms.

“I’m saying you have fluff in your hair,” Jense replied, “Why would you cheat on me?” he added, feeling quite hurt.

“Jense, come here,” Will said lowering his voice, patting the spot beside him. Jense moved so he would be sitting beside Will even if he wasn’t sure he wanted to. When he got close enough Will took one of his hands, holding it loosely, seemingly a bit unsure himself. “I wouldn’t cheat, I thought you knew that?” Will asked, looking quite serious.

“I thought so too,” Jenson replied, squeezing Will’s hand, trying to seem more confident than he felt.

“I trust you,” Will said, hurt evident in his voice.

“I know, I trust you too William,” Jenson replied pulling Will closer to him so he could wrap his arms around him. Jenson wasn’t sure how their conversation had turned into this, but he knew he would never let Will go.

“Then why did you ask if I am cheating on you?” Will asked, pushing himself away from Jenson so he could look him in the eyes.

“You brought it up?” Jenson frowned, trying to understand how their conversation had turned into this.

“You said I had a bit of fluff,” Will answered in what he probably thought was an explanation.

Jenson reached for the bit of fluff stuck in Will’s hair and plucked it out. “A bit of fluff,” Jense said, holding the fluff up so Will could see.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Will asked, looking confused.

“I thought I was being quite clear?” Jenson replied.

“Well, fuck me,” Will answered, laughing.

“I was planning to, pumpkin,” Jenson replied joining in on the laugh, bracing himself for the onslaught of a slightly pissed off tiny man from Essex.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff:  
> What it normally means: A small piece of light, downy mass.  
> What it means in Essex: A girl, woman, wife, girlfriend, or mistress you’re interested in or involved with.


End file.
